Mine
by Writey Starkid
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots based off of William Cooper and his charge, Grendel, whom we meet in the Maelstrom. Spoilers listed at the tops of corresponding chapters.
1. The Matching

_For those of you who haven't read _The Maelstrom, _William Cooper's charge is a Cheshirewulf named Grendel. Cheshirewulfs looks fearsome, and are like the Cheshire cat in that they can blend into their surroundings, becoming completely invisible. Grendel lives in the forests of the Sanctuary, as Cooper is too busy with the Red Branch to care for him. This is a series of drabbles and oneshots based off of Cooper and Grendel's relationship. Appropriate spoiler notices at the top of corresponding chapters. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: Work with me, people. I'm just making stuff up._

* * *

**The Matching**

_No Spoilers_

The Cheshirewulf - invisible, of course - surveyed the row of humans with distaste. They were all unbearably excited, wiggling where they sat and watching the other charges with wide eyes. And the charges were just as bad, whispering to each other and trotting up to the humans as though they wanted nothing more in the world than to win their hearts.

Grendel was partaking in none of this. He skulked off to the side, juvenile fangs bared in a grimace. YaYa had given him a _talking to_ earlier, about how he had to choose a steward, and he had to be nice to them, and he had to let them take care of him. Grendel did not need a mere human to take care of him. If he refused to choose a steward, what could they do? Send him off to live in the forest by himself, hopefully.

The young Cheshirewulf watched as a tabby cat sauntered up to a quiet blond boy at the end of the line. He was the only human who was managing not to look like an idiot. The cat purred and rubbed against the boy's leg, earning a smile.

Flashing into visibility, Grendel lunged forward, snapping and snarling. The cat took off with a terrified yowl. Grendel settled himself down on the grass next to the bewildered boy and closed his eyes.

_ Mine._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! As we say in my hometown, Don't Forget To Be Awesome._


	2. Oaths and Scars

**Oaths and Scars**

_Spoilers for Fiend and the Forge_

_ Don't look at me. _William Cooper hunched his shoulders, trying to hide behind the upturned collar of his peacoat. The Third Years stared openly as he stalked down the hall, unable to keep their eyes off of the horrendous burns that marred the side of his face. Cooper hurried out the front door of the Manse into the cool evening air, grateful for the darkness that would soon sweep in to conceal him. The burns were still sore, but it was his pride that hurt the most. Even in the hospital ward people had stared at him in horrified fascination, looking away quickly when he saw them. It had been days before he'd dared to look in a mirror, and then he'd gripped the edge of the sink to keep himself upright, the backs of his eyes burning with the hot pressure of tears as he saw what was left of his skin, pulled taut to form something vaguely resembling human flesh, and the wispy patches of hair that had managed to survive. He had already been able to feel a tightness in his jaw, known something was terribly wrong from the expressions on the Moomenhoven's faces whenever they changed the bandages, but he couldn't have expected anything like this. _I'm ruined._

Cooper stumped heavily down the front steps of the Manse and made his way silently towards the Orchard, hands thrust deep into the pockets of his coat. Only a few people were left on the path, heading back up the the Manse, and their eyes followed him as he passed. Lost sufficiently deep admist the shadows of the trees, their golden apples glowing faintly in the moonlight, he settled down on a bench and stared into the darkness. When he had become an Agent, his apple had been removed from his class tree, but he wouldn't have been surprised if it had turned to gold. It might as well have - he was breathing, but he felt dead. He felt like a spirit, forced to walk the earth with the sole purpose of frightening others. There was nothing left inside him, and it was his fault, his foolishness that had drained it away. It was the new tattoo on his wrist that had sparked the greed, and now he knew that he did not deserve to wear that mark, did not deserve to be what it represented. Antonio had saved his life, only to make him a monster.

So wrapped in a shroud of thought was the Agent that he did not sense the invisible presence that came padding out of the shadows, stopping to survey him with feral eyes. It was only when the Cheshirewulf faded into view that Cooper looked around.

The man blinked in surprise, taking in the sight of his charge for the first time in almost a year. As an Agent, he had no time to care for the animal, and Grendel had slipped away into the farthest reaches of the Sanctuary to look after himself.

"'Lo, Grendel." Cooper's scarred face burned with shame; he could not meet the Cheshirewulf's eyes. Grendel already had reason to dislike his steward, and to come across him now, beaten down and displaying the result of his recklessness for all to see, was cause for scorn. Cooper closed his eyes, feeling Grendel studying him. "Just go away," he whispered, his voice breaking slightly. "Don't look at me."

Two heavy paws landed firmly on his knees, and Cooper opened his eyes to find Grendel's nose an inch from his. The animal's fierce gaze gripped him for a moment, and then Grendel leaned in and licked the ruined portion of his face, his warm, wet tongue soothing the burns. _I don't care what you look like,_ he seemed to be saying. Cooper lifted a shaking hand to stroke Grendel's fur as the dam finally broke and he let himself cry for the first time since the island. The Cheshirewulf licked at the tears, casting aside his usual grim demeanor to comfort his steward. When his emotion had exhausted itself, Cooper took a long, slow breath and rubbed the animal's ears, staring up at the canopy of branches overhead where the stars could just be seen in the sky beyond. "Thanks, Gren," he breathed. There was a final, parting lick to his hand, and then the Cheshirewulf padded back into the trees, fading from view as he did so.

Cooper tentatively rested a fingertip on the remains of his face, feeling the tight, rough contours of the skin. He may have broken the oath to take care of his charge, but Grendel had not broken his.

* * *

_As noted in the Maelstrom, Grendel seems to be able to sense when his steward is in danger. I figured this would be a fitting opportunity for him to make a brief appearance (pun intended)._

_Thanks for reading, and as we say in my hometown, Don't Forget To Be Awesome!_


End file.
